Diana
Diana (Japanese: Artemis) is a fan character for the Pokemon anime. Bio Diana started out as a regular trainer who lived with her brother, Apollo. It is unknown where their parents were. Diana was usually quite timid and never strayed far from home, therefore never set out on a journey. She did catch two Pokemon, a Glameow and a Shinx (who would evolve in time). Diana always looked up to her brother and seeked advice always clinging by him when going out further. She also played with his Scorupi alot and enjoyed watching them train. One day, Apollo announced that he was going on an adventure and will be back within a few days or week. Right before he gave Diana an Everstone necklace for her Glameow also there. Diana begged him not to go but Apollo insisted that this will be a good way for her to learn independent living. Unfortunately, Apollo did not return and Diana grew upset she ran off far to a lakeside and shouted at the sky for what happened and where did he go too. A Team Galactic Commander just happened to overhear it and approached as to what's going on. Diana, untrusting of the strange person as she was, still told her story. She was told that their team could possibly go help her see her brother again if she helped them out. Not wanting to be alone but not certain of their intentions, Diana agreed only if they told their motives. At the base, shocked by the idea of what they said she questioned just how could she see her brother, being told that the new world they're trying to create could just help them be reunited. Still skeptical of them but not knowing any better Diana agreed to join them and help them out as well. Pokemon Glameow (Female) Glameow wears an Everstone necklace and despite it being a pre-evolution it is shown to be quite formidable as it even took down Parawolf and barely sustained any damage. She was Diana's first Pokemon. Glameow's known moves are Fury Swipes, Attract, Shadow Ball and Swift. She also shares a rivalry with Nyaneko. Glameow is shown to act on her own will sometimes as she took an attack for the machine along with the Golbat in "Saving The World From Ruins!". She also seems to have a caring nature as she shows signs of care about her friends and fellow Pokemon fighting alongside her sometime too. Luxray (Male) Evolved sometime before his initial appearence, Luxray is seen being quite strong as well being a lower level than Glameow. Luxray and Parawolf share an intense rivalry so much that either one senses the other nearby. Parawolf is shown to growl deeply and sniff around while emitting sparks there too. Luxray as well is shown the same behavior around sensing Parawolf when being around nearby there. Parawolf is shown to display the same kind of care when taking an attack met for a fellow Pokemon as well. Luxray's known moves are Discharge, Headbutt, Crunch and Swift. Category:FCs Category:Anime FCs